


A Change of Pace

by EndlessHopeful



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessHopeful/pseuds/EndlessHopeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously Random AU in which Snow's evil. Regina is with Robin. Killian works for Snow and Emma has to take back the kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The slave man was pulled up by the chains he held, Killian looked on with disdain.  
"Brother. " Liam muttered, "it seems like such a small offense."  
He stared at his hook, remembering the slave's words to him. A comment about how helpless he was. Killian was not helpless, sadistic perhaps, but to work for the Queen, you had to have a cruel side.

David had been the latest slave sent from.the Queen to thank Killian for securing the Western Colony. The rebels had started to attempt to take the Enchanted Forest back, and the Queen didn't like that.

"Brother." Liam said again, a plea for him to remember how happy he had been moments before with his nephew, "think of the children, they wouldn't want their Uncle like this. Its one thing to have slaves, but they work better if they are taken care of, if they feel safe."

"And to tell Captain Hook he is helpless is to condemn yourself to death!"

Killian secured the chains holding David to a post.  
"Whoever frees him dies! " Killian yelled at the small crowd of slaves.

The slaves scattered and Liam looked at his wife Elsa helplessly.  
"You used to be kind." She said daringly.  
"To humans I am kind." Killian said simply, "I will kill him at dawn, please keep your children inside, I don't want to damage them at such a young age."  
Killian strode off.  
........

 

Emma watched cautiously, she and Robin had tracked the trading of the slaves to the Plantation near the edge of the forest. It was a long journey, and she knew Robin had hated being away from Regina and Roland, but they had finally made it, in time to see Killian Jones declare that he would kill her father at first light. 

"You free him." She ordered Robin, "I'll deal with the Captain."

She left her friend to save her father as she ran, searching for Killian.  
The mansion on the plantation was large, filled with expensive items, items that Emma knew could feed the Resistance for years if they had them. Those who worked for her mother were always paid well it seemed. The hallway she took was adorned with statues, pictures, tapestries, and the very sight of it disgusted Emma. 

There was a scream. 

"Please I'm sorry!" 

The sounds of whips could be heard, every sound brought on a fresh scream and Emma quickly found what looked to be a torture chamber, Killian had a female slave tied up hanging from the ceiling, he had finally stopped, looking calm, like he had worked off all his frustration.  
"I'll send a healer up lass." He said turning from the door to grab a rag to clean the blood off of his hook. Thats the time Emma took to strike.  
Taking a dagger she grabbed him, holding it to his throat.  
"And who are you? " Killian asked with a smirk.  
Emma didn't respond, she just started pulling him away from the woman, glancing apologeitically at her. Killian pulled away, breaking Emma's hold, and reattached his hook. There was no other weapon in his room but the instruments he used for the torture of the slaves, that and his hook. Smiling, he grabbed one of the whips and attacked.  
Emma dodged with ease, using her magic to use the whip to restrain the man.  
Killian fell to the ground, helpless while Emma laughed.  
"You're coming with us Captain." she said removing his hook and pocketing it.  
Soon Killian's world went black.

"Emma!" Robin protested when he saw her magic supporting the unconscious man, "what the bloody hell are you doing?"  
"We take him, we slow her progress. We take him, we may have a chance of winning this war. " was Emma's only response. 

 

....................

Ugh. Killian groaned as he started to wake, his head was splitting. Did he drink to much again? With a grunt of pain Killian tried to raise his hand to cup his head, only to find that his hand was chained down and he was hanging on a wall.  
What was going on? He glanced at his stub arm and saw his hook was missing as well.  
Struggling, he tried to free himself, making the chain clank and rattle, no doubt causing more noise than he wanted to cause. Killian soon grew tired, and it didn't help that his head was still spinning and he stopped.  
"Wow."  
He jumped when he heard a woman's voice, the same woman that had bested him in battle.  
"I had expected you to struggle longer." She came into sight now. "The great Captain Hook, dreaded pirate, lapdog of Snow White. How does it feel to be captured like the very slaves you torture, like the slaves you've killed?"  
Killian tried to speak.  
"Oh but you can't speak. Not now." She smiled, "I'll return your voice when you need it, when I need answers. Now, I need to look at your wound."  
She stepped foward to examine Killian, and he and then noticed that he was shirtless and somehow he had a gash running down his torso. The woman's fingers were cold to his heated flesh and he hissed in pain.  
"Sorry." She mumbled summoning enough healing magic to heal the gash, "I had only expected to bind you, I nearly cut you in two, this will take a while to heal. "  
Killian hissed in pain, trying to pull away as the woman laughed.  
"Oh you can give pain, but not take it? Typical of those who work for my mother."  
Killian must have looked confused cause she pulled away.  
"I'm Snow's daughter." She explained with a shrug, "And I have every reason to kill you now, but I won't."  
Killian glared, wishing she would, it was dishonorable to be caught like this, caught by the enemy.  
"In fact," she continued, "I'll release you when the war is over, when I've won and taken back the kingdom. "  
She returned to healing what she could, and Killian felt a pain he didn't realize he had start to subside, his knees nearly collapsed when she removed her hand from his chest, the only thing holding him up, the chain, and she smirked.  
"It gets awfully cold here Captain. I do hope that doesn't bother you."  
And soon Killian was left alone in the infernal room, cursing his fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weirdness.  
> Mostly a Killian POV story tbh

The woman left him alone for what seemed to be days, but then Killian wouldn't know,being stuck as he was. It was quite dull, nobody to talk too, nobody to listen too. His stomach ached painfully, reminding him that he had opted not to eat before all this ruckus. He cursed his temper, it may have become the one thing that killed him, should this cold room not. Whyhadn't he thought of this torture before? The irony of the situation was that the slave had been right, Killian was helpless now.

His chest ached, it was unbareable, Killian wasn't a doctor but he figured that he was running a fever judging by how hot and clammy he felt. Were these people going to leave him to die?

The door opened and the woman returned carrying a tray of food.  
"This may be awkward for you Captain, but if you want to eat I will have to feed you."  
Killian cursed the fact she could see his entire body redden at the thought.

The woman just giggled and brought the bread to his lips. Killian was unable to help it, he had to relieve the hunger or he would go mad. He ate all that she offered him.

"We aren't barbarians no matter what my mother would have you believe." She said after she placed the tray down.

Soon he found himself flinching as she touched the wound she had apparently given him on accident.

"I am going to ask you yes or no questions. " she said as she continued healing the gash, "You are high up in my Mother's chain of command correct?"

Killian just looked at her. High up in the chain of command? How could he be? He was just a pirate. But he had to answer, he didn't want her to stop whatever she was doing that relieved the ache. Slowly he shrugged.

"You don't know?"

Killian shook his head.

She stopped, pulling her hand back and he mourned the loss of her healing magic.  
"How did you even manage to find yourself employeed by her?"

She grew frustrated when he couldn't answer. It took Killian rolling his eyes to make her remember he couldn't speak. 

"Oh." Her hand waved, "now answer. "

"I was given a deal I could not refuse." Was the only reply Killian gave her.

"Which was?"

He shook his head, this woman was bringing him back to a past event he did not want to remember. It was simple, Killian would refuse to say a word.

"You know I could reopen the wound buddy. "

Killian looked down and knew she wasn't lying, it was barely scabbing over. 

"It is not relevant to your quest lass." Killian smirked. His smirk turned into a small whimper of pain as she dug her fingernail in the very top of the wound. Blood started flowing down again, "not barbarians?"

"We aren't you Captain." She said, her green eyes hard as she watched the blood flow again. 

"Why are you keeping me alive?" 

The woman shrugged and returned to rehealing what she had reopened.

"I won't fetch a price, the Queen won't pay a ransom."

"We know." The sensation of pain fleeing his body caused him to sigh in contentment, making her snicker at him, "there may be a use for you yet."

The door opened again and the slave that he had sentenced to die walked in, his eyes cold.  
"Emma." He warned.  
"I can't let him die." The woman, no Emma said, "and I won't. It wouldn't be right."  
David shook his head bemused.   
"Just be careful. "  
"I will Dad." She replied.

Wait, Dad? That explained why she came for him, but not why she took Killian too.

David shook his head again and left the room, leaving Emma alone with Killian, the later becoming distracted when she started rubbing the sore muscles in his body 

"Truly Captain, I need answers, but there is no reason you have to be in pain while I get them," she said when he gave her a questioning stare.

He wasn't sure what she was doing with her hands and her magic, he was also not sure what she had asked him or how he had answers, but Killian did know there wasn't any feeling of pain in his body.  
"I won't betray the Queen."

"I'm afraid you already have."

NO! If that were the case, his brother was in danger. He pulled against the chains frantically, straining his arm as he did. Pain was quickly returning to his body, but he ignored it, all he knew was he needed to get free.

"Captain relax." Emma looked bewildered at his reaction, "you're going to harm yourself."   
He ignored her and finally they both heard a sickening pop as his shoulder became dislocated. Vaguely he could hear Emma swear and feel his arm being released. He grunted as she forced it back in, leaning heavily on her for support.  
Killian felt her hand come up to touch his forehead and his world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short

"He's sick."

Killian could vaguely hear voices as he struggled to awaken. His arm ached, his body ached, it felt as if the fever had returned and was winning.

"Emma if he's loose he could get free."

Why was he not chained? Why was he on, a soft surfsce? It wasn't quite a bed, but it wasn't the floor either.

"I understand Robin. I won't let that happen."

"Emma maybe you should just let him go."

"I can save him, maybe then he will help us."

Killian groaned in discomfort and instantly a wet cloth was applied to his head and he heard Emma mummering words he couldn't quite hear to him. Killian could hear Robin leave the room and lost conciousness.  
....  
Killian finally awoke hours layer to find his earlier assessment to be true, he was no longer on the wall, he just didn't understand why. He moaned when his heated flesh came in contact with the cool air, instantly Emma was above him, healing.  
"You're sick." She explained, "I cant figure out why."

He thought to how he arrived in this lovely room and it hit him.  
"The whip." He croaked, "poison, not fatal."

Emma nodded, clearly relieved.  
"Just rest then Captain." She told him,"you'll be fine soon."

He shook his head. 

"Why?" 

Emma seemed to understand and smiled.  
"I told you we are not barbarians, I'll get you through this one way or another."

He nodded, he didn't know why, but he believed her words.  
"Thank you. "

Emma returned to healing him, talking idly about various topics, she spoke heavily on her son Henry and his antics. And she spoke on her mother, the Queen and how she had changed from the kind hearted woman she was into the monstrosity that plagued the kingdom.  
"She wasn't always like that. " Emma told him, "and she didn't always trade slaves." 

Soon, after the pain had eased some, Killian fell asleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Anything else lol


End file.
